Love in the Office
by xocarolinexo
Summary: Caroline and Kate admit their feelings to one another on a cold November day Dedicated to my last tango friend KTock This WILL be ongoing Let me know what you think Rating now M as it is getting steamy
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Elliot, a strong, powerful, level headed woman. Kate McKenzie, the women completely in love with Caroline.

It was just a cold November day in Harrogate and Caroline had her head buried in paperwork, as per usual and Kate was in the middle of her lesson with 9F and going insane. Caroline wasn't able to concentrate, her mind was set on Kate and her only. Kate was a friend to Caroline in school and sometimes talked to her outside of work but on a professional, not personal level. She had fallen in love with Kate only 2 weeks after she started at Sulgrave but hadn't dared say anything.

She wanted to tell her and she made a vow to tell her today so she opened up her email and began to type.

**To...** McKenzie.K .uk

**Subject** URGENT

Dear Kate,

Sorry to bother you but I'm afraid I have some news for you. Could you come to my office at 1:30 today after lunch and in your free period. It won't take to long.

Thankyou,

Caroline

**Elliot.C .uk**

After she clicked send she attempted to get the rest of her work done so she could spend all of her time admiring Kate.

xox

Half an Hour later, at about 1:15 an email came through from Kate,

**To...** Elliot.C .uk

**Subject** URGENT

Dear Caroline

Of course I will be able to have a meeting at 1:30.

See you soon,

Kate x

**McKenzie.K .uk**

Caroline did nothing but notice the kiss at the end, was she seeing things.

No, she just put it down as a friendly kiss and packed her papers in her briefcase ready 15 minutes before Kate was due to arrive.

xox

She sat down behind her desk, positioned herself upright and adjusted her top so that her cleavage was slightly showing. With nothing else to do she now gave herself permission to think about Kate and what she wanted to do to her.

Just then Beverly buzzed through to inform her that Kate had arrived.

"Beverly, I am holding a private meeting with Kate this lesson so we would appreciate not being disturbed unless absolutely necessary"

"Absolutely Caroline!"

xox

"Come in Kate" she said as she watched Kate walk in and close the door behind her staring at her beautiful body.

" Hi, you said you wanted to see me"

"Yes, sit down" Caroline said as she stood up

"Well ..."


	2. I have to tell you something

Firstly thanks for the amazing feedback and comments. Hope you enjoy this one

"Yeah?...", Kate said curiously as caroline started to walk in circles, clearly very nervous about what she was about to say.

"Well, Firstly I need to tell you that what i am about to say may come as a shock-"

"Caroline just tell me,please, you are scaring me now"

"Okay, well I am just going to come out and say it...", she said as Kate looked on with a nervous but kind smile.

" I-I-I have feelings for you,I have done for the past 5 years, since you started... I-I am absolutly head oover heels for you and i vowed to tell you today."

Kate was shell shocked she didn't know what to say, she just sat there in scilence as Caroline wondered if she should say anything else. But she didn't she just stood by the door head in one of her hands thinking that she had no chance with Kate.

Kate suddenly spoke,

"W-W-What about John, Will, Laurence and your mother, What are you going to do about them?"

Caroline said nothing and Kate just stood up , not knowing what to do so she just stood up and went over to the door and looked back at Caroline who was just looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Caroline" Kate said sadly as she left Caroline to her own devices

30 seconds later her iPhone vibrated, so she went to see what was happening

"OH MY GOD" Caroline said, mascara running down her face.


	3. Oh well

**Hi Guys, sorry about the delay major life crisis but sorted now anyway follow me on tumblr as I post updates strictly Last Tango related on there anyway this is my tumblr**

* * *

><p>As Carolines phone buzzed she thought the day couldn't get much worse. She picked it up and it was Kate:<p>

**New Message: Kate McKenzie**

_**I'm so sorry Caroline for the way I reacted. I shouldn't have just walked out like that because well hang on...xx**_

Just then there was another knock on the door. It was Beverly.

"Caroline there is someone here to see you shall I send them in?"

"W-Who is it?"

Just then Kate came back round the corner smiling at her which just made her go all tingley inside. As Kate walked in she mouthed to Beverly not to once again to be disturbed and Beverly knew deep inside what was about to happen between the two of them but she didn't say anything.

As Caroline shut the door Kate wasted no time in backing Caroline up against the table and kissing her passionately. Just as she hit the table the two of them ended up on top of it, wasting no time to get know each other in a different way.

Caroline pulled Kate on top of her all of Caroline mounds of paperwork fell, however neither of them battering an eyelid they just continued to passionately kiss. Just as Caroline was about to fall off the table Kate pulled her up and backed her against the wall and began to slowly began to pull up Carolines skirt and before long it was around her waist.

Caroline began to caress Kates breasts and started to unbutton her shirt slowly unveiling Kates strapless bra which made Carolines eyes widen.

Caroline slowly began to take Kates shirt off kissing her way down her collar-bone reaching the top of the waistband on her trousers. Caroline slowly began to unbutton her trousers and kissed her waist down Kates stomach as she did it making Kate moan with pleasure.

Just then Kate took authority and in seconds the buttons on Carolines shirt were open and the shirt was off revealing that she too was also wearing a strapless bra . They both realised that the two of them still had there bras on so in sync they both removed each others not breaking there kiss as they did it.

Suddenly Kate began to wonder the inside of Carolines underwear before uncovering what she had been looking for. Slowly as Caroline reached her climax she began to pant as the kissing and not breathing had caught up with her. As she reached her climax she fell against the wall and breathed heavy.

* * *

><p>About 15 minutes later Kate began to speak whilst she was lying with Carolines arm underneath her head and<p>

"Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

" To say that you have been married and been having sex with John for the past 18 years, you are very skilled in said area "

" I could say the same about you" Caroline said with a laugh

A few moments passed then Kate spoke again,

" I'd better go, lesson 5 starts in 15 minutes and my boss will kill me " she said as she began to stand up and get dressed

" Oh, I'm sure she wont mind" she said smiling

"I'd better " she said planting a kiss on her lips.

"Do you want to come over to mine tonight after school about four-ish?"

"Sure, but what about Laurence and Will?" she said with concern in her voice

"Laurence is at Johns tonight seen as though it is saturday and Will is at work until midnight and I'm sure we will be done then"

" Not if I have anything to do with it" she said winking.

" Oh and you are staying at mine this weekend I can tell the boys then with you there for support"

"Okay, I'll see you later"

"One for the road?" she said pulling Kate in for a kiss quickly before she opened the door

"Bye" she said releasing the kiss and opening the door winking as she left.


End file.
